Karai
by AlyssWolf
Summary: This is the story of Karai. Primarily her emotional advancement as she contemplates the differences between right and wrong, the meaning of loyalty, and the strength of love. Action, violence, romance and epic!karai. (Will later include Leo/Karai)
1. Preface

Preface

The kunoichi's eyes flickered as a swath of clouds slid gently over the moon, painting splotches of shadows across the midnight New York streets. She crouched behind a metal satellite dish atop of a relatively low building her eyes wide and alert. Even in this deep contemplative moment she never ceased to scan for the danger that could strike at any moment possibly ending her life. No place was ever completely safe, not even her own home.

She shifted slightly to the right when her intense gaze determined that nothing dangerous currently lurked in the calm semi-darkness. It was only on nights like these that she could ever find even a sliver of peace away from all of the hustle and bustle of life: the errands, the missions, the ever present piercing gaze of her father.

She allowed herself to heave a small sigh and ran a raw hand through her hair. She cringed with pain and proceeded to massage it. Earlier that day she and the Foot soldiers had gotten into a skirmish on the edge of the city with a rival clan that had suddenly decided to make the journey all the way from her home country of Japan for the sole reason of stealing some fancy old weapon her father had stolen long ago. As always when she was alone, she tasted the taboo word in her mouth, "Stolen". She contemplated the importance of the negative connotation associated with that word, and words like it, in regards to her life. In specific, the life that her father, Shredder, had chosen for her.

She lifted her face up to the sky and pestered the moon for answers. Why is my life like this? Do I have any say? Does my loyalty to my family and clan outweigh my yearning for a different life? She swallowed hard and cast her gaze to stare at her red hands. "And is there anyway I can change things for the better?" She asked in a soft whisper. As usual, the moon glared down at her, keeping an icy distance. She chuckled grimly to herself then shook her head, as she always did when she was getting off "track", to clear it. Feeling the pressure to get back to her lair before she was missed, she stood up and straightening her back and leaped off of the building gracefully before heading across the rooftops toward home.


	2. Chapter 1: Training

I awoke with a start as was typical of every morning, and shot up in bed panting heavily. Heart still pounding I plastered my eyes shut and took four calming breaths as I carefully relived and erased the aching memories of the scathing heat, chaotic fear and heart wrenching loss that clawed its way into my dream realm most nights.

I wasn't exactly sure how the feelings became so vivid, so real to the extent that I have woken up a screaming sobbing mess hurling shuriken across the room at an unseen attacker. Flames, blood, misery-I knew exactly what I was dreaming about, my father told me-but during the dreams everything was so blurred together, the emotions the panic the violence, that at first I couldn't make it out for my self.

I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands and ripped the orange blankets from my bed, placing my feet on the floor. The night of my mother's death, that was what I was reliving. Night after night after night. I stood up as my back gave a rewarding popping sound. I had only been a baby when it had happened, that is, when a cruel ninja now named Splinter had viciously taken my mother away from my father and me, yet somehow that night was so traumatic that the memories were permanently branded into my brain tissue, impossible to eradicate. But I did to the best of my ability. 'Re- live and erase', father's philosophy was a bit contradictory, but I always made sure to follow this teaching daily. It helped to ease my pains and to fuel my impulses for a bloody revenge.

I walked over to the mirror across from my orange and black bed. The warrior makeup I use conceals my internal emotions and brings out the cruelty that I have noticed has crept into my eyes. I carefully painted on the orange flames licking the tops and sides of my eyes and the thick black eyeliner then dressed into my black jumpsuit donned with my favorite shiny silver armor.

I posed in the half length mirror in front of me, my fists clenched and my body twisted slightly into a basic fighting stance. I made sure to mold my face into a menacing tight smile then gave a quick nod of self approval before heading downstairs to the underground level which housed the training center.

I could have used the stairs, but that was used primarily for the newbies that periodically "invaded" my home to do my father's dirty work. That was one thing that I had always questioned about Shredder, his refusal to do even the most basic of tasks. I guess he felt that he was above all of the rest of us.

I jumped down the steps, missing a flight or two then half way into my plummet, shot my arms up and grabbed the pipe that hung low above the staircase and used it to fling myself to the left of the steps. Then hunkering down, I landed squarely on the railing and slid down the rest of it with a grunt, then leaped off and landed with a tumble on the floor. I didn't even bother to grin at my feat, this was simply my daily routine.

At the bottom of the stairs two heavily armored Foot soldiers awaited my arrival. Upon spotting me they gave a deep bow.

"Ohiyogozaimau Karai-sama."They greeted me politely in unison. I replied with a quick, shallow bow.

"Ohiyogozaimasu."

"What do you wish to start with today Karai-sama?"

I surveyed the dark room filled to the brim with freshly sharpened weapons and a variety of training equipment. I nodded towards a padded training area surrounded by jagged wooden platforms containing rows of ball on a chain weapons.

"Ah, the rentsuru,hai."

We went over to the mats and set up.

"Hajimemasu, let's begin!"I commanded firmly.

The Foot soldiers' job wasn't to simply block my advances as one would suspect, but instead they were to advance as well. If someone ended the session with a bloody gash or even dead it was completely acceptable.

I clenched my teeth and whipped the spiked ball around the stick by the chain, eyes flicking to the sides as my enemies flashed in and out of view. They were trying to psych me out. I frowned with boredom._ It won't work._

I lashed out directly in front of me at the perfect moment and grabbed hold of one of the soldiers' legs. He gave a grunt and tried to strike me with his hand. I easily dodged it. I twisted his leg around and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying into the shelf behind him.

"Alright, you'd better be more of a challenge or I'll have you report back to my father!" I growled at the other soldier in annoyance: I was exceedingly impatient to get on with my day.

He had stopped leaping around and was now charging at me with his arms dangling behind him. I stood my ground and we collided in the center of the mats into a flash of kicks and punches. At one point he used his foot to drag my feet out from under me and I fell down to the floor in shock.

"Hmph!" I rolled backwards over my shoulder and used my hands to spring back up into a fighting stance in a sort of a back flip, all the while holding my rentsuru. He whipped ninja stars at me and I swung the ball in a panic, deflecting them all over the room. _He's fast!_

He swung his fists at me and I countered his attacks, shooting my arms out in front of me as swiftly as I could. The rentsuru was dead weight at this point, so I cast it down to the floor. In the split second it had taken for me to rid myself of the weapon the soldier had found an opening and I found myself seeing stars and rubbing a stinging cheek positioned upside down against the wall with all of my weight on my neck. I gritted my teeth. I must have been out of practice.

I feingend injury and waited for the soldier to attack. Then harnessing all of my rage and frustration, sent him flying backwards with a hard kick to the gut. The force of the kick sent me rolling over my shoulder, setting me upright facing the wall. I stood up and with a yell of anger charged at him and struck him over and over in the face, splattering blood across the my hands and staining the mats. He stayed completely silent as I continued to use him as my punching bag until in my foggy heated fury grabbed the rentsuru and lashed his chest with it. The screaming snapped me out of my daze and I stood a moment shaking violently, staring down at the soldier with wide eyes. Then I closed them and tossed the weapon away, and it landed with a clank on the floor. I turned away from the ruined training area and released a sigh, composing myself. "Good work today." I muttered coldly. As I sprang back up the stairs, I felt my heart harden slightly.


	3. Chapter 2: Mission

Two people. I didn't even take the time to learn their names and one of them was probably dead now because of me. And they were from _my_ team. Usually minor details like murder never afflicted my mind. "Murder" I frowned. Assassination, murder...what was the difference? How was killing someone in cold blood different from-I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized what I was thinking about. I smacked my head repeatedly, smearing my forehead with blood. So what if I killed them? What worried me more than the reality of what I had just done was that I was worrying at all. When exactly had I started questioning my actions? I Did as a pleased.

I lifted my chin and grinned, then proceeded to walk down the corridor that lead to the Main Hall where I would undoubtedly find my father. To put the training indecent out of my mind, I focused on what my next mission would be. I wiped the sticky red off of my palms onto my shirt and practically skipped into the Main Hall, mind buzzing with excitement. I paused momentarily at the entrance when the rattly voice of one of my father's henchmen assaulted my ears. Once it faded, I walked quietly and politely into the room, making positive that any trace of excitement didn't show on my was a childish feeling that I hoped would make a point of leaving eventually.

Shredder sat in a large navy blue rotating chair at the front of the room. Still donned in his blindingly bright silver armor he always looked out of place in this modern building. I knelt at his feet and gave a polite greeting while bowing my head. When he replied with a grunt I lifted my head and waited for what seemed like hours for him to speak.

"Karai, you're training session took longer than expected." He noted casually. My heart dropped with dread at this tone he so rarely used. It could only mean something bad. I swallowed.

"Yes, father I was just making sure that things were in order before I left."

"Liar!" I cringed when he swung his fist down to hit the table before him, the force sending tremors up my spine. I quickly cast my gaze down to study the cream colored floor tiles. "One of my men said he saw you finish your sparring partner off-"

"Yes, yes I did!" I chirped, my head bobbing up and down furiously. Shredder sprang to his feet.

"But afterwards he saw you break apart over what you had done. What do you have to say for yourself?" He demanded. I gathered my composure before coolly responding.

"Yes, I did 'break apart' after what I had realized what I had done...I regretted not killing him with a more brutal means." There was a long pause during which I dared not look up. Then Shredder simply replied;

"Very well. You have a new mission today. Go to the Birmingham building at 2 o'clock, you'll know what to do." I gave a sharp nod.

"Hai!"

"You are dismissed!" He growled after a few moments of silence. I stood, and without looking at him walked slowly and calmly out of the hall. When I was sure I was out of view of the entrance I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could then took to the streets.

During the revealing rays of daylight I had to travel more carefully than usual, taking back alleyways and hiding behind dumpsters and various vehicles. I never questioned why we ninjas were rarely allowed to disguise ourselves and mingle among the common citizens to reach our destinations in a more direct way. This way made missions seem more important, the skills of a ninja more important.

As I passed a clock tower I made sure to catch the time. 1:56. I would be early. _Whatever this mission is, I'd better do it well and prove myself to Shredder._ Maybe he would reward me! Whatever the mission, I knew I had the perfect chance to regain his confidence in me. When I reached the Birmingham building I climbed up the fire escape to the rooftop to survey the surroundings for any possible enemies. Upon finding none I leaned up against an air conditioning unit protruding from the floor of the roof and crossed my arms, shivering slightly in the chilly, crisp December air.

Suddenly I heard a rustling sound, like a rabbit worming it's way through a bush. I crouched down and scooted over to the edge of the roof to hear better. It wasn't a rustling, more like a rattling sound that went on for about a minute and then suddenly stopped. As I was about to peer over the edge of the roof there was a large explosion that kicked up a cloud of smoke and debris over the edge of the roof where I was hiding. I chocked on the dirty air and fanned it away from my face with a cough. My hand flew over my mouth as I realized my mistake.

"Who's there?" Came a panicked voice from below. I froze in place, heart drumming steadily in my chest. In about a few moments I would leap out at the voice and pursue it. There was no doubt that this was the voice of my enemy Shredder had assigned me to today. "Yoohoo!" Called the voice in a whisper. I squinted my eyes at a lit sign across the street. It read 2:03. I clenched my muscles in preparation. "Annnyyone theerreee?"

I was just about to jump when I heard a smack followed by a cry of 'ouch man!' and an all too familiar voice. "C'mon Mikey, It was probably just the air conditioning system shutting off. It _is_ the middle of winter."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to HIT me Leo!" My stomach flipped. I had to fight the turtles today?!


End file.
